sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rattata
Rattata (ラタタ, Ratata) is a Normal-type Mouse Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Raticate when leveling it up to 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Jimmy Zoppi (both English and Japanese) Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. It has long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 7.7 lbs. Gender differences Females have shorter whiskers and lighter fur color. Gallery Special Abilities Behavior Rattata can live wherever it can find food, which it searches for most of the day. Thanks to its sharp fangs, it is able to eat nearly anything. Because it reproduces so quickly, a pair of Rattata can quickly colonize an area. When it is threatened, Rattata can deliver a powerful bite. Habitat Its hardiness lets it live in many environments, although it mainly lives on plains and savannas. Diet Major appearances Rattata debuted in the Pokémon - I Choose You!, trying to steal food from Ash's bag. After Ash chased it off, it hissed at him before running away. A.J. has three Rattata, as shown in The Path to the Pokémon League. Casey also has a Rattata, whose only appearance was in The Double Trouble Header. It reappeared in a flashback in The Chikorita Rescue. It is unknown what became of this Rattata in her later appearances. Other Minor appearances A Rattata belonging to an unknown Trainer was used by Ash in an attempt to stop Team Rocket in Pokémon Emergency!. Ash's Pidgeotto battled and defeated a Rattata owned by an unnamed Trainer in The Path to the Pokémon League. Two Rattata appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. They were among the Pokémon in Melanie's care. They reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Rattata appeared in Electric Shock Showdown under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. A Rattata also appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Rattata was seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Rattata appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett!. A Rattata appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Rattata were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. In The Poké Spokesman, Simon claimed to have met a Rattata, an Oddish and a Pidgey which could talk as seen in a flashback. A Rattata was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. Groups of several Rattata also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Rattata was one of the Pokémon seen at Wings Alexander's barn in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Rattata was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, Team Rocket's experiments made Pokémon feel sick, one being a Rattata. Rattata were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin' and Great Bowls of Fire!. A Rattata was seen being fed by Tracey at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Johto Photo Finish. Three Rattata were among the Pokémon that were having trouble with the Haunter from the area they lived in. Pikachu and Meowth managed to drove the Haunter away. A Rattata was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Rattata appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Two Rattata appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Two Rattata appeared in the Space-Time Tower in The Rise of Darkrai. Rattata appeared in Team Shocker! under the ownership of a coordinator. Many Rattata appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Rattata appeared in Camping It Up!. Groups of several Rattata appeared in Leading a Stray! and Steeling Peace of Mind!. A Rattata appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. A Rattata also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Several Rattata appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life in the fight against Marcus, joining Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. A Rattata made a brief appearance in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. A Rattata appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Rattata appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. A Rattata appeared in The Island of Illusions!. A pink Rattata appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. Also, one was shown as part of an exhibition. Multiple Rattata also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entries Rattata, Mouse Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Raticate. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon